Two Blondes, One Bond
by YoungYesterday
Summary: It's been three months since the war. Ino and Naruto find themselves at the cemetery almost everyday. One day Ino decides to talk to Naruto. The two blondes soon find comfort in each other's company and find out they have much more in common than anyone could have imagined.
1. Chapter One: Shiragiku

**Two Blondes, One Bond**  
 **Chapter One: Shiragiku**

 _ **A/N-Story takes**_ **pla** **ce** _ **three months after the war. Pairing will be Ino and Naruto. Let me know, what are some pairings you'd like to see?**_

"I'm sorry…I couldn't save you, Hinata." Naruto stood motionlessly in Konoha's cemetery. Hinata had once again sacrificed herself to save Naruto's life, but this time…she wasn't coming back. "I hope you can forgive me."

The war had taken an immense toll on the young ninja of the Leaf. Many loved ones were lost, many loved ones were crippled. It would be a while before things would completely get back to normal.

Not too far from Naruto, Ino stood at her old friend Choji's gravestone, she laid a few white flowers down and said a brief prayer. She'd lost lifelong friends and new ones alike. The blonde girl wiped the stray tears from her eyes before looking over to see Naruto Uzumaki doing the same.

Naruto had finished paying his respects and started to head home. Ino held the remaining flowers in her hand and wondered if Naruto had anybody to talk to. She noticed his sad eyes and knew he was hurting as she was. Ino and Naruto had come to the cemetery almost every day after the war and they hadn't spoke once, Ino felt today was the day that changed.

 _ **Knock, knock, knock**_

Naruto lounged on his couch in his minuscule apartment, until he heard a knock on his door. He wondered who it could be. It couldn't be Sakura or Sai, they were out on an mission in the Sand Village. It couldn't be Sasuke because he'd already come by to say hello earlier. Naruto desperately hoped it wasn't another one of his new fans.

He opened the door to see someone he'd never expect to see at his home. "These are for you." She handed Naruto a handful of white flowers.

Naruto stood there staring at them, before smiling. "Thanks, Ino, these'll go great with the others." He said. Naruto made it half way across the room before turning and telling her, "You can come in if you want."

Ino closed the door before following him to a window. On the windowsill stood four old pots, three of which were already filled with flowers he'd picked himself. "Shiragiku aren't _really_ found around in these parts are they?" Naruto said, smiling at the white flowers.

"You know what their called? I didn't know you cared about gardening." The blonde girl asked, with an obviously puzzled look on her face. Not only did he know what they were, he already had grown some other flowers and plants too. Naruto was the last person she would've thought to have a green thumb.

"I like to water them and watch them grow." Naruto dug a small hole in the pot's soil. He gently placed the the plain white Shiragiku flowers in the dirt, before grabbing the pail and lightly watered the frail flowers.

Naruto slapped his hands together, knocking the remaining specs of dirt of his his hands. "Thank you again for the flowers, I really appreciate these." Naruto thanked her. He knew knew that Shiragiku were usually given to people who were grieving or lost someone close to them. This gesture was one he wouldn't soon forget.

"Its no big deal, Naruto." Said the other blonde sincerely, before receiving an unexpected hug from Naruto. A small smile found its way upon Ino's face

"If only I had something to make you feel better." Naruto said, scratching his head and looking around his home. He continued searching before realizing what obviously always made him feel better. "I have an idea! Ramen!" He howled. "Would you like some?"

"Eww, how can you eat that stuff all the time?" Ino asked. A big smile stretched across Naruto's face.

"Its simple…its the best food ever! Let me make you some of my home cooked ramen, I've been learning from the old man at Ichiraku ramen." Naruto said, hoping to persuade her.

"Sure" Ino said with a sigh. It was obvious that Naruto was feeling better and Ino didn't want to ruin it, so she went along with it.

Naruto grabbed an assortment of products out his fridge and set them out on the counter.

She sat on the couch waiting for Naruto to finish cooking. Only a few seconds later her nose was filled with a hunger inducing scent.

Naruto turned around carrying two large bowls. He laid them on the coffee stand In front of the couch and passed Ino a pair of chop sticks.

Ino leaned over a took a whiff of the steaming bowl of noodles. It smelled and looked delicious, but Ino knew that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, she never really liked ramen before, why would his any different. She picked up her chop sticks and lifted a single noodle in front of her mouth. "Come on, you're gonna love it." Naruto persuaded.

"Its pretty good!" Ino said before digging in.

"I told you you'd like it." Naruto said proudly.

After finishing her meal. She placed the bowl on the table and sat back into Naruto's sofa. "Hey, Naruto…I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you when we were younger."

Naruto was slightly shocked at the sudden apology. "It doesn't matter." He said.

"Yeah, it does." Ino said. "You know…this is the first time we've really hung out."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Naruto said with a mouth full of ramen, causing Ino to chuckle.

Ino and Naruto continued sitting down and continued enjoying each other's company. Ino would chuckle and laugh at Naruto's antics and Naruto enjoyed having someone new over. But eventually it became time for Ino to make her way back to her family's flower shop.

"I gotta go, I've got work." Ino said, she thanked Naruto for keeping her company and began to make her way to the Yamanaka Flower shop. The blonde then stood in the doorway and turned to Naruto. "Hey, you should come by the shop sometimes, I think you'd like it there, there's all kinds of flowers." She said before heading out.

Naruto smiled before looking in his window to see the Shiragiku flowers swaying in the gentle wind.

 ** _A/N-Did you like it? Let me know, All Comments, Reviews, and suggestions are greatly appreciated._**


	2. Chapter Two: Gazania

The Fox and it's Flower  
Chapter Two: Gazania Flowers

Ino sat at the counter of the Yamanaka Flower Shop and leaned forward in her desk, resting her head flat on the counter. She started her shift early today; it was only around around 8 am. She hoped starting earlier would mean more hours for customers, but none seemed to come. the bored blonde mindlessly tapped her fingers on the counter and sighed. It was a fairly usual and normal day in the Leaf. The sky was blue, the leaves were green, the temperature was just right. Even the shop was filled with a plethora of alluring aromas. So why did everything feel so... dull?

She leisurely scanned the dusty walls of the shop; the shop was in rough condition, but Ino didn't have the energy to do anything but sigh. After about 3 hours of mind numbing bordom, someone had entered the shop. "Hey Ino." A tired voice called out, breaking the blonde girl's daydream. Ino's gaze slowly lifted up from her desk to see her old friend Shikimaru walking wearily with his hands planted comfortably in his pockets.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower shop, how may we brighten your day?" Ino said in a dull tone.

Shikimaru scratched his head at his long time friend's strange greeting. "Hey, just looking for something for Temari. What type of flowers do girls usually like?"

"It depends, but are you guys officially a thing now? It took you long enough." Ino said with a smirk, causing Shikimaru to cross his arms and frown.

"If that's what you want to call it, so what would she want?" He asked.

"How should I know, she's your girlfriend." Ino retorted.

"You know I'm not good with this kinda stuff, help me out will ya?" He asked.

Ino decided she would let him slide this time. The blonde walked from around the desk and led her teammate through one of the Yamanaka Shop's rows. Ino stopped at the last row and picked up a couple of pale brown flowers.

"These are Senchuto, they smell nice and represent affection in the desert. They're only found near the Sand Village, so they'll probably remind her of home." Ino said.

Shikimaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of ryo and handed it to the blonde. "If she doesn't like them… can I get a refund?"

Ino crossed her arms and grunted. "No"

"What a drag." He said with a sigh. "Women are so troublesome."

Ino then waved him out and told him to come again, Shikimaru gave her a slow weary wave and began on his way to find Temari. Ino then sat back at the front counter and sighed. Ino was bored, but not just bored, she was alone yet again.

"Everyone's out enjoying themselves with their loves and I'm sitting here… talking to my self…again." Ino sighed and laid her head down. She watched all the happy couples walk hand in hand past her shop. The young blonde desperately hoped something interesting would happen today, fortunately for her, it soon would.

"Do you usually sleep on the job?" Said another blonde ninja. Ino looked up to see Naruto standing in front of the counter. Ino suddenly perked up.

"Uh..hey..uh welcome to the Yamanaka Flowershop, how may we brighten your day?" Ino said.

Naruto smiled. "Nice greeting, you might want to work on the delivery though." He said jokingly.

"Thanks for the advice. Before they past away, my mom and dad used to always say that." She said. "But anyway, is there anything special you came here for?"

"Yeah.. you" He said, causing Ino's cheeks to turn the color of ripened tomatos. Ino quickly turned away to try and hide her blushing cheeks. "I remember you told me to come check out the shop so… here I am." He said.

"Well it took you long enough, that was like a week ago!" Ino crossed her arms, wondering what took him so long.

"Sorry, but I got you these to make up for it." Naruto lifted up his hands and handed Ino a bouquet of white flowers covered in yellow and red stripes."

Ino's eyes widened "Are these?!"

"Gazania flowers, yep." Naruto said proudly with a smile on his face.

"These only bloom in caves outside the Hidden Rock village. It must have taken you days to find these!" Ino said.

"Yeah they're called the Treasure flower for a reason." Naruto said, scratching his head and chuckling. His smile soon vanished as he noticed Ino's blank expression.

Ino stared at the flowers then back at Naruto several times. She now realized the reason it took him so long to visit. "Naruto… why did you do this?"

"You don't like them?" He asked in a worried tone. "I thought you'd..."

"I mean, why would you do something like this for… me?" Ino asked, her blue eyes staring directly into his.

Naruto sighed before hopping behind the counter and sitting on the stool next to her. He turned to her before saying. "You've been going through so much stuff alone and I know how it feels. I don't want anyone important to me to feel alone."

"I'm important to you?" She asked before placing the flowers down on the counter in front of her.

"Of course." Naruto said strongly.

"Thanks for caring… you're probably one of the few left who still does." She said.

Naruto frowned and began to think of a way to cheer her up. "I know what would brighten you up, how about we fix this place up?"

"The shop?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, we could repaint it and get new pots and stuff." He said looking around the area. "I could even help around after that if that'd get you to smile." He said with a wide smile of his own.

Ino couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde boy's optimism. "How can you always be so positive, Naruto?"

"Its a gift." He said. "So how about it? We can start immediately if you want."

"Sure" She said. "First we've got to clear this place out."

The two blondes spent about an hour moving everything in the shop to the backroom and in an organized manner. They moved back and forth, forth and back, carrying plants to the back. Luckily for Ino, she had Naruto there to make here laugh through all the work.

When they were finished, ino came from the back carrying two large cans of purple and orange paint. "Looks like these are the only two colors." She said, unsure of if they would blend.

"It'll make this place stand out." Naruto assured, before putting on an apron and passing Ino hers. She wrapped her ponytail into a small bun before getting to work.

Soon the shop was filled with the sound of wet sponges and rollers bathing the brown walls with orange and purple paint. Ino had soon finished two of the shop's walls before looking over to see Naruto making fast and short strokes.

Ino chukled before remocing her apron coming behind him. She held his hand and guided his arm from close behind. "Slowly lifted it up. You gotta do it like this so you cover more wall." She said.

Naruto smiled. "Your a pretty good teacher, Ino." He gave her a pat on the shoulder before freezing in his place. He realized something Ino did almost immediately.

"Please tell me there isn't any paint on your hands." Ino said in a serious tone.

"Oops" he said with a brief chuckle. Ino looked down to see an orange hand print on one of her favorite tops.

"I'll show you oops!" Ino howled, dipping both her bare hands in the orange paint and chasing Naruto around the shop. She eventually caught Naruto and toppled on top of him and gave him a big orange hand print on his forehead.

"Now we're even!" Ino said sitting on top of him, but Naruto was too busy laughing too care. Eventually he stopped to see Ino staring at him seriously, but something strange happened. His deep blue eyes became lost in hers. Ino then closed her eyes before slowly inching closer to Naruto.

Before the two blondes knew it, they're lips we're connected. Ino sat on top of him lost in a sudden kiss. After a few seconds Naruto's head fell back as Ino hopped of off him. "Woah!" Was all he could say.

"Well… I..uh.. better get back to finishing this wall." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Uh…yeah..um..me too." Ino said, also with a hint of awkwardness in her voice.

The two young blondes then finished painting the shop in awkward silence. They would briefly look at the other, blush, and then quickly look away.

"So... did I mess it up?" Naruto asked.

"Mess what up?" She asked, already know the answer.

"The..uh kiss." Naruto said, removing his apron and using it to clean his hands of paint.

"No, you were fine… I guess, it was my first kiss." Ino said, embarrassed and anxious.

"Oh… well its getting pretty late." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I should be getting home."

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure" Ino said.

Ino locked up the shop and grabbed the Gazania flowers before heading out with Naruto through the dark quiet streets. The awkwardness of her kiss with Naruto was still present, but she couldn't deny the feelings she felt on the moment. Without saying a word she reached her hand towards his. Naruto then took her hand in his.

They walked through the empty streets hand in hand until making there way to Ino's home. "I had a lot of fun today." Ino said.

"No problem, and im sorry about the weird kiss." Naruto said.

"I'm not" Ino said before giving Naruto a quick peck on his cheek. "See ya later."

"See ya" Naruto waved while holding the cheek Ino had just kissed with his other hand.

Ino ran and collapsed on her bed. She brung the flowers close to her nose and inhaled deeply. "Can't wait to go to work tomorrow." She said, uttering words she hadn't said to herself In years.

A/N- Did you like it? Let me know, All Comments, Reviews, and suggestions are greatly appreciated.


End file.
